


Morning love??? idk im a virgin

by Ravenjaykub



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Smut, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenjaykub/pseuds/Ravenjaykub
Summary: My first smutt and obviously i gotta make it about Red cause he's sexy and i'm going through a phase! Its pretty alright, i feel its a good one for my first time.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Morning love??? idk im a virgin

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut fam it ain't for the babies of ao3

The sun hit your face and warmth spread through your entire body. You laid in bed, still half sleeping when you felt your man shift beside you... or more like your skeleton.  
He draped his arm across you and scooted to press against your body. His pelvis evidently rocked against your ass and a breathy groan came out of him. He sat up to look to you.  
"You awake babygirl?" Red's voice sound guttural from his heavy sleeping. His eye lights fuzzy and face warm against your neck.  
"As awake as I'm gonna get..." you turned to your other side to be face to face with him. Red's breath fanned across your face, last nights whiskey and sex could be smelled all over him. He had a lovestruck look to him and you almost laughed till you thought you probably looked the same.  
"Wanna take another ride on the old s.s. serif before we gotta get up?" Red didn't give you much time to think as he already licked up your neck and gave a slow sucking kiss to the underside of your jaw. You tried to wiggle from under him but his hands planted themselves on your hips. If you knew Red it was that he wouldn't drop this unless you were blunt about it.  
You didn't put up much protest to the idea of him.  
He gave a chast kiss to you but before he could pull away you tugged him down. His hot tounge swiped over your bottom lip. Despite wanting him you kept your mouth shut to tease him. Red was getting tired of it and gave a hearty pinch to your thigh making you gasp. He groaned, content with the feel of your tounge.  
You felt for his shorts and ground your palm against his already forming cock. You finally let Red pull away and he gripped your waist and rolled onto his back. It took a minute but it wasnt long before you sat stradling him. You bent down to feverently kiss at his neck and collar bone and Red was bucking into your soaked core. You only bothered with putting on your panties and his shirt last night. His smell and body heat overcame your senses and you slid his shorts off. Red breathily moaned when it slapped against you, free and solid. A few experimental pumps and precum was dripping from his shaft, enough to easily slide into you.  
You aligned your entrance with him and slowly sunk down. Both groans could be heard from you and Red and he brought his hands up to your shoulders, "just stay still for a minute doll, heh, just want you to warm it for a bit..." Red slid his hands down your front, toying with your breast and rubbing your stomach. You sat there like he told you and enjoyed the gentle touches, it was addicting how fast he could change directions in the bedroom. A firm slap to your ass had you jolting up. Red was breathing heavy and he had a glare on his face, "move babygirl."  
You bit the inside of your cheek and lifted off his cock, he hissed and pushed you back down. You slapped his femur, "R-red! Slow down!" He didn't listen and his big hands pistoned you on top of him. Your ass slapped against his legs, thighs quaking. Red's impatience caused you a quick climb and when his bony finger came to rub and pinch at your clit you screamed in ecstasy. Your walls clamped around him and he flipped you over so he was on top, "Fuck... fuck, babygirl!" He was blabbering into your scalp and his hands squished at your ass and thighs. You squealed underneath him and bit his clavicle, taking your nails across his ribs. Panting, Red's hips stuttered and he released with a rasping laugh, his hot magic spreading all through you.  
He laid atop and still inside you for a moment before sitting up to marvel at you, "You feel good? Didn't hurt you did I?" He rubbed his hand down your stomach and you whined, "No... I just wanted to enjoy it." He tsked and cooed at your pouting.  
"We can enjoy tonight when I get home, but I need to get to work." He patted your ass and stood, popping his joints. He planted a kiss on your forehead and got dressed before he turned back to you.  
"I love you..."  
"Love you more." He scoffed.  
"That ain't fair and you know it."  
You had a pretty good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> You either left sorta satisfied or disgusted


End file.
